The present invention relates to a fiber optic module and more particularly, the present invention relates to a module where a plurality of optical elements may be mounted to an optoelectronic board.
Interconnection of optical fibers to optoelectronic assemblies has always been problematic in the art. Connection between the fibers and optoelectronic devices is important for efficiency in the transmission of wavelength and power. Imprecise alignment causes aberrations in these parameters.
In view of the alignment difficulties known in the art, existing modules present limitations in terms of high costs and providing alignment and mounting optoelectronic devices on a circuit board. The present invention addresses these difficulties and in accordance with one aspect provides an optical module, comprising in combination:
a circuit board for receiving components;
at least one optoelectronic device mounted on the board, each optoelectronic device having a die;
first alignment means integrated with each die; and
an optical fiber connector including an optical element for connection with the optoelectronic device, the connector including second alignment means for cooperative engagement with the first alignment means, whereby the optoelectronic device and the optical fiber connector are aligned together when the alignment means are engaged.
In a further aspect of one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an optical module, comprising:
a circuit board for receiving components;
an optical die component having a frame therearound and first alignment means in the frame; and
an optical fiber ferrule component containing optic fibers and including second alignment means for cooperative engagement with the first alignment means and for ensuring alignment of the die and the ferrule on the board.
The present invention facilitates connection of a series of electrical, optical or other optoelectronic elements to a circuit board, which board may then be integrated into a larger circuit, etc. Alignment between optical fiber connectors and optoelectronic devices is ensured by employing optoelectronic devices having a frame or die with alignment apertures. These apertures cooperatively engage other alignment members which may comprise pins or projections associated with the fiber connector.
It will be understood that the pins/projections may be associated with the optoelectronic device as an alternative. Further, loose pins may also be employed for connection within apertures provided in the optoelectronic device and connector.
Having thus generally described the invention, reference will now be made to the accompanying drawings illustrating preferred embodiments.